Teaching Artemis
by VerelLupin
Summary: Sometimes only someone you care for can help you learn...AH


**Artemis Fowl belongs to Eoin Colfer.**

**I do borrow them for my own nefarious purposes**

**Author's Note: **

**If you read the original thanks for all your lovely and great criticisms. Grammar is not my strong point and my brain thinks faster than I type, hence the errors.**

**I am very mad at myself for cheating you out of a better story, which is why I'm updating it. This is the story, I originally wanted to write. I apologize for giving you guys a half baked one shot. **

**Special Thanks to hangliderswing; your help was greatly appreciated. **

**As always reviews welcome, even flames.**

* * *

"No, Artemis. We can't." Holly argued, pushing Artemis away from her.

"Why not? I need to figure out how the logistics work," he said, watching her carefully.

"It's not about logistics, Artemis. This is about feeling." Holly replied dreamily.

"Feelings, are not my forte. I wonder, if you are feeling unsure of your mastery of the subject." he replied staring her down with that arrogant smile of his.

Holly shivered in response to Artemis's vampiric smile. '**He really would do well in one of those mud-man horror movies.' **she thought looking over his pale complexion.

'**The idea of Artemis with fairy technology was frightening enough but to teach him how to fly?' **she mused, **'that's a ticking time bomb.'**

"You need to be in the sun, mud boy." she muttered looking him over, at least he wouldn't resemble a bat.

"My pigment is not the issue, captain. I do not enjoy roasting like a pig on a spigot." he replied archly.

"Will you show me how to do this or must I contact Foley." Artemis remarked wiping his suit of non-existent wrinkles, waiting for Holly to process his ultimatum.

"Can't Minerva show you?" she inquired, for some reason the mud-girl's name making her angry. 'Damm Foley for giving her wings," she thought annoyed.

"I do not trust Minerva with such an important task as this." Artemis said turning away from her and facing the sea which lay below the cliff they were arguing upon.

"Artemis, you trust no one. Why is this different?" Holly asked, her little fists clenched. Since they had come back from their time travel, Artemis had spent more and more time with Minerva.

She hated to admit it, but she felt she was being left behind.

She knew she had grown a rather strange attachment to the mud-boy, but it was easy to do with all the dangers they had faced together.

"I trust you." the words hung above them. The spray of the ocean seeming to capture them in their own bubble. Separate from their different species and anything else that could hold them apart.

Holly looked up in surprise as Artemis bent down on one knee and stared into her elfin face. She sighed ruefully, '**At least, I'll have this,'**.

"Please, Holly." he implored, her face held captive by his combo of blue and hazel eyes.

"Artemis, you wrinkled your suit for me?" Holly wondered aloud. Artemis shrugged nonchalantly but his stare was unrepentant.

He knows that flying is sacred to her. The freedom of gliding over the earth had always been one of her secret pleasures. Something that for reason unbeknownst to everyone including himself, made him want her and only her to teach him.

One eye his, one eye hers, but both of someone who's company she's enjoyed a great deal.

"I'll do it, but only because you saved my life…many times." she conceded.

Artemis bowed, "I will have to change my suit after this." he announced, critically looking at the dirt on his once clean trousers.

She tightened the cords and adjusted the wings to his height and weight. Holly smoothed down the shoulders of his suit, where the wings have made them ride up.

"Your suits are much too important to you." she said, moving from behind him and extending her hand to him.

"An immaculate suit is very essential to all my endeavors." he smirked grasping onto her hand, "I, always knew you would help me fly…Holly." Artemis said, smiling quietly beside her.

"You do know everything Artemis." she snapped back sarcastically. A warm glow wrapped itself around their held hands. A glow that had nothing to do with the sun, and everything to do with the mud-boy who's hand was currently trapping her own.

"Amazing what the people miss below ground." she pointed out, vainly ignoring the warmth in her hand. "It's beautiful."

"Yes, it is." he responded, glancing quickly down at their entwined hands and out to the waiting horizon.

The End


End file.
